


In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love.

by SheepShit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Because maybe they need to get the gauntlet again, Endgame, It's just something I imagine can happen in, Not sure if this is SteveTony or not, Sad Ending, T'is short, The Soul Stone - Freeform, You decide if its romantic love, and well the soul stone is required, family love, love love love, or friendship love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepShit/pseuds/SheepShit
Summary: Steve and Tony go after the soul stone together. Only one of them is able to leave to leave Vormir





	In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love.

The wind was blowing, sending a cold shiver down Tony’s for once armor free body. His hands were shaking and he wasn’t sure if his legs would be able to hold him up much longer. The Red Skull was cackling in the background, crazed and amused.

_Thiswastoomuchthiswastoomuchthiswastoomuchthiswastoomuchthiswastoomuch_

“Tony, it’s the only way” Steve’s voice was calm and soothing like he was supposed to reassure Tony. Like Tony would be the victim in all of it. No, Tony shook his head, this isn't fair. Why did everyone leave, why was he always left behind?

“You said no casualties, Steve” Tony shifted his face from the skulls bruised and burnt head and turned towards Rogers.

“You said we wouldn’t lose anyone” Tony’s voice grew louder.

“You..you-” He took a deep breath. His left arm hurt so damn much, everything was hurting so damn much.

Steve walked towards him, his steps were careful. They were so gentle like he was walking towards a wild animal, afraid to spook it. He moved a hand to his shoulder and pressed downwards, then leaning down with him. Steve crouched in front of Tony’s sitting form. Their eyes met for a moment before turned his head around and focused on the ledge.

“I was wrong”

Their knees were touching slightly. The super soldier was radiating warmth, whilst the mechanic continued shivering for reasons not blamed on the cold.

“This is it, Tony”

The horizon was closing in on what looked to be sundown.

Steve looked back at Tony, a sad smile playing on his lips. He was blinking back tears and continuously swallowing, keeping back sobs.

“Whatever it takes” He whispered as he took Tony's shaking hands in his. Steve stood up, bringing Tony up with him. They started walking with Steve’s back towards the cliff and Tony with his tearstained face being the one to guide them.

Suddenly Steve’s toes were the only part of him safely on the ground. That as well as Tony, the only thing keeping him safe from falling. Steves calmness was breaking as he listened to Tony’s breathing more and more unsteady. As he kept on hearing the Hydra leaders joy in the background. Tony was now sobbing, ugly sounds similar to choking escaping his mouth. His voice was raw, hurting.

“Steve- I..I don’t- I’t can’t be my fault a-again!” He tried taking a steadying breath. “I should have..C-could have-” He was screaming, his voice was horrified.

Steve closed his eyes as he removed a foot entirely from the ground, now entirely balancing on a singular foot as well as Tony’s unsteady strength. The smaller man's eyes widened.

“STEVE!” His voice was thin and panicked.

Tears ran down the soldier's closed eyes and stuck themselves to his light eyelashes. He proceeded to remove his last foot and let himself fall only to be caught by Tony’s arms. The smaller hands were gripping tightly at his wrists, Tony was screaming at him. It hurt, his injured arms wouldn’t be able to hold Steves heavy bodyweight for long.

Steve opened his eyes only to regret it the second after. Tony's huge eyes were staring at him. His Bambi eyes were big and afraid. Steve had been certain he couldn’t fuck up worse than the fight in Siberia, couldn’t feel more pain than looking at Tony’s face as he crushed his heart, metaphorically and literally.

He was wrong.

“Tony, you’re the only one who can use the gauntlet” He tried to use a somewhat reassuring voice. Tony was shaking his head repeatedly as Steve removed the grip he had on his left hand.

Steve was dangling. Tony’s left hand, the injured, hurt and shaking one, barely able to hold onto him. Tony’s tears were dropping down the abyss, Steve took a deep breath

“Finish it.”


End file.
